Will We Never Meet
by Krystalicekitsu
Summary: Oneshot: "Cloud ducked his head against the bitter wind as he dismounted the gold, rucksack firmly strapped just above the buster sword. He should have come sooner. Putting it off certainly hadn’t made it hurt any less...."


**one of my all-time favorite songs. absolutely love it. completely sleep-drunk, m'kay? so i'll trust you to not hold one bit of this agianst me. **

**could be taken as either CloudxAeries or CloudxSephiroth. guess which one I picked?  
FFVII and all associate characters (C) SquareEnix**

* * *

_Fare thee well love, fare thee well love,  
__Far away, you must go  
__Take your heart love, take your heart love  
__Will we never meet again no more_

Cloud ducked his head against the bitter wind as he dismounted the gold, rucksack firmly strapped just above the buster sword. He should have come sooner. Putting it off certainly hadn't made it hurt any less.

_Far across love, far across love  
__O'er the mountains and country wide  
__Take my heart love, take my heart love  
__No one knows the tears I've cried_

The cold wind drifted past the cliff in a mournful song, as if it, too was paying homage to the dead. It whipped his hair around, the sharp strands biting and stinging skin that was already raw. Not even mako could protect him from this winter. Thirty years, and all the Planet had done was die. Each year was colder than the last, and the scientists declared that it wouldn't get better anytime soon. Not that it mattered.

_So I'll drink today love  
__I'll sing to you love  
__In pauper's glory, my time I'll bide  
__No home or ties love, a restless rover  
__If I can't have you by my side_

He caressed the small green globe in his hand, feeling it warm even through his gloves. A prolonged spell would hurt; ripping from his MP stores to continuously feed the Fire2 that wasn't designed for was he would use it.

Decisively, he snapped the ball into his mistile and flung his arm out for the spell. A stream of golden fire lashed out, heating the large sword until it glowed and he didn't have to hold the spell to feel the heat. He collapsed to his knees with a gasp, sweat trickling down his face and gelling in the subzero temperatures. Resolutely, he pushed himself back to his feet and pulled his left glove off, and undoing the latch from the materia's slot.

_Oh, come back love, oh come back love  
__The sun and moon refuse to shine  
__Since I've gone love, gone away love  
__This lonely girl has had no peace of mind_

With a practiced surety, he slipped the warm orb into the slots on the great buster tenderly, ignoring the sever third degree burns on his palm and fingertips. The mako would heal it all. It was slightly dangerous, but doable. And he wanted it done. It was only right.

_So I'll drink today love  
__I'll sing to you love  
__In pauper's glory, my time I'll bide  
__No home or ties love, a restless rover  
__If I can't have you by my side_

Removing the pack, he carefully extracted the glass container that Reeve had constructed for him, and the delicate beauty it protected inside. In a short while, the ground had thawed enough that he was able to dig in the soft mud with his hands. It took a little time, but he managed to create a deep enough hole to plant the small, delicate flower he had rescued from Aeries church before the snow had really set in. It really did look perfect, bathed in the ever-glowing light of the Fire materia.

_Fare thee well love, fare thee well love  
__Far away, you must go  
__Take my heart love, take your heart love_

Cloud lay down, head next to the small puddle of melted water and his best friend's keepsake. Gently, reverently, he pulled out a thin chain from his heavy cloak. With a deep sense of longing, he gazed at the pair of objects dangling from gold.

_We will never meet again no more_

He kept gazing even as his eyes closed. Those two objects he would never let go of, not for anything. Even in death, no one could take them from him.

_We will never meet again no more_

The bitter wind whistled among the cliffs, singing out a despairing dirge for the last swordsman, clutching the rings he had once shared with his love.

.

.

_We will never meet… again no more?_

* * *

**that IS the sixty-four thousand dollar question isn't it? but i'm a hopless romantic, so of course.  
up to you to decide if I killed off our favorite blond swordsman.**


End file.
